


Old Habits

by Kaz3313



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: At times Shuichi Saihara hated being a detective. He didn't like to do murder cases period- And now he was expected to track down a seriel killer? He certainly had work cut out for him, especially a killer who was thought to have gone doormat.Little does he know,  the killer isn't far from him at all.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 41





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If this becomes multichapter, Tags will be added each chapter, this will include characters and relationships. All relationships, except the main pairing featured now, will be background.

Shuichi, with half lidded eyes, sifted his fingers over and over through the long silky hair. There was no knots, the owner of the hair never slacked on his care for it, and yet it was a mesmerizing all the same. His hands glided like scissors cutting paper; so simple yet so satisfying.

He was so damned tired, with work that kept him up for hours and paperwork that gave his hands a work out. Not only that but his best friend's insistence on "working out at night" while gave him endurance left him utterly exhausted each night he came home. 

However, despite that, he continues with this almost pointless motion. It was low energy, and calming. And the person beneath the lengthy hair let out the softest noises during such an activity, Shuichi couldn't resist hearing. They were in bed anyway, so it would be simple to fall asleep if it got too late. 

"Dear, if you fall asleep like this, your fingers will be interlocked in my hair. And while I personally do not mind...I'm sure suddenly being jolted awake due to my hair getting tugged will do neither of us any good" Korekiyo murmered, his eyes long ago shut, yet not even the thought of sleep entered his mind. 

"Hmm, I wont fall asleep yet," Shuichi insisted, though after finishing his sentance a yawn overtook him. 

"Here, turn around," the other man said softly, gently moving the hand. The hair disconnected from his finger tips and for a second he felt sad. If his body would allow him he'd do it for hours upon hours. However be easily, and without hesitation, shuffled so he faced the other direction. He felt soft hands press against his shoulders, the tension that build up slowly releasing. 

"I may not be anywhere near professional, but I learned a few tricks from mousses during my studies" the anthropologist continued to give him a light massage and Shuichi hummed back in gratitude "You are especially tense today... did something exceptional occur?" 

"I wouldn't call it exceptional," His face scrunched together, the day had been rather rough. He just needed to find the right words on how to describe it. "Just... disappointing" 

"Hmm, sometimes the day goes not how you wish it- yet you persevered through it. Soon you will drift to sleep and start a new day refreshed. Does that ease some of your disappointment?" Shuichi gave a small smile at his almost poetic words.

"A bit... its just- I know I dont talk much about work but we think we have a serial killer on our hands."

"How exciting," Kiyo continued to dance his slender fingers along his back. 

"Not for me... we think they're an old one but they went dormant for so long... I'm sorry for talking about work. I know that its-" Shuichi began to tense up, any relaxation gone in an instant. 

"It doesn't bother me, dear," He said the last word emphasized and tender " I'd rather you tell me about your day, then you obsess over it alone." 

"Well, whomever they are they've been killing for awhile. However two years ago in September they suddenly stopped. They were one where almost weekly a case would be attributed to them. Now, I don't exactly belive they killed all those people, but a fairly decent amount... The department has always wanted to find them, even when they stopped for two years. But I never wanted to take it..." his voice trailed off, eyes heavy and fluttering shut. 

"How odd... is your department sure that this is the same person from before?" He pressed into a particularly tight joint.

"Ehh, the exact details aren't supposed to be released but they are almost postive... I suggested the possibility of a copy cat but I hardly belive the theory myself," His voice was softer before, and he struggled to keep his sentence from fading off into nothing. His partner most definitely saw this, for he gently guided him down to a pillow. 

"Do not fret, love," The term he rarely used, making it all the sweeter "sleep well, know that I am right beside you." The detective murmered something in reply but it was incomprehensible. Nevertheless, he felt the warmth of his reply; it was most likely supposed to be along the lines of "love you, goodnight".

He watched the rise and fall of his chest, the other soon was in a peaceful deep sleep. However the anthropologist's inner turmoil had only just begun. This news... was unsettling. 

"... I'm so sorry dear. As the saying goes, old habits die hard. And I was doing so well not to regress... oh well, I can only hope nothing more becomes of it" With that, the whispers that no one but the air knew, complete silence filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I allowed to put Alternate Universe- Serial Killers if he's a canon seriel killer? 🤷♀️🤷♀️🤷♀️ Ehhh, just in case
> 
> I started this all the way back in October of 2020, and it was supposed to be fluffy. How its changed.
> 
> I hope this is good for all my fellow Shinsai lovers~ I love this pairing too much to not post anything for it 💕 And if your new to this pairing, welcome! :D


End file.
